Sonic Finger
Factory body disposal unit worker | cyber = Full cyborg | weap = Ball bearings | debut = Supersonic Fingers }} The was the nickname given to an unnamed cyborg . He is the antagonist of the side story Supersonic Fingers. Appearance The Sonic Finger was a balding man with a metallic band around the top part of his head. He had narrow eyes, which usually appeared as slits. His work uniform consisted of a cap, gloves, and coveralls, but outside of work he typically wore a -like soft hat, an , pants, and boots. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts the Sonic Finger as a fair skinned man wearing a green hat."Calendar of GLO" Personality Although outwardly appearing to be a typical resident of the Scrapyard, the Sonic Finger was a who did not appear to have any close relationships with other people and seemed to have had a fascination with death. He did not discriminate among his victims and took a job as a Factory body disposal worker, not being fazed by the grisly nature of the job. He also looked forward to his duel with Gally, and happily acknowledged her skill just before he died. In contrast to his brutal nature, another side of the Sonic Finger was that he was well read, maintaining a small library. In two appearances outside of Gunnm: Another Stories, he was depicted holding an open book. Abilities Marksmanship: Through the use of specially enhanced forearms, normally stored when not in use, he had the ability to flick ball bearings at velocities fast enough to shatter concrete. He also possessed a specially modified body which allowed him to swallow ball bearings and load them one at a time, from openings in his wrists, into his palms. He was a crack shot, skilled at calculating trajectories to make angled shots, and could accurately even fire ball bearings with his toes. Sonic Disassembling: A technique allowing the Sonic Finger to instantly disassemble a cyborg's limbs. Equipment Ball bearings: A type of that uses balls to maintain the separation between the bearing . Their classification as throwing weapons by the Factory kept the Sonic Finger off the bounty list. History The criminal known as the Sonic Finger had killed 37 out of 43 victims that he targeted, all in the Western District of the Scrapyard, including the hunter-warrior Macheko. He did not distinguish between men, women, or children and had been at the top of the Black List with a 600,000 chip price on his head for three years. However he was not listed as an actual bounty by the Factory because who he was or what he looked like was not known, and the ball bearings that he used as weapons were classified as throwing weapons and not firearms. Despite the Sonic Finger's mystery, Walrom gathered sufficient intelligence on him that later proved useful in tracking him down. Plot Gally's challenge race with Jashugan in late ES 578Gunnm LO History timeline. was watched by the Sonic Finger in a bar. During the race he made a beer bottle spin at high speeds with one hand before drinking it and leaving. Afterwards, he thought about Gally when he finished a copy of . Three months later in ES 579, Gally was out doing her morning exercises when she came across an unopened can of Radiation Water on her route. When she bent down to pick it up, the Sonic Finger fired a ball bearing through the can and a second one that struck her in the left side of the head, causing her to fall off the building she was on and land on top of a junked car. She survived thanks to Daisuke Ido's help and upon hearing about the attack, her friends at Bar New Kansas, the Kansas Hunter Club, vowed to help her determine who her attacker was. While they brought in the investigator known as the Nose and checked out the scene of the attack, Gally was out when she was spotted by the Sonic Finger. Claiming to be a fan of hers, he invited her to his living quarters on the disposal truck for tea. During the meeting he asked her what it was like to hit someone with all her strength but she did not respond, borrowing The Heart of Man: Its Genius for Good and Evil by from his small library. She then visited Bar New Kansas where her friends learned about the Sonic Finger from Walrom. After hearing about the killer's background and how he operated while reading the book, Gally figured out that the worker was her assailant. She sent him a challenge to fight her at an abandoned foundry when she returned the book and got her friends to help her out. Eagerly anticipating his death, the Sonic Finger wrote out his will and went out that night, telling his supervisor that he had been invited to a party. He went to a section of the sewer where he attached his specialised forearms and swallowed some ball bearings. He then fired several practice shots into the opposite wall and killed a fish when it jumped out of the water. He then dumped his civilian body forearms into the sewer. At the abandoned foundry the Sonic Finger was spotted by Beck and shot him through the heart, forcing him go into bypass mode to stay alive. He then came across Bull, whose armour was resistant to his ball bearings, but he improvised by emptying a bag of them and causing the hunter-warrior to trip on them and fall on his face. After disabling Bull by him with ball bearings, he was blinded by a spotlight. Tank Man was waiting for him in ambush around a corner but the Sonic Finger rolled a ball bearing down the corridor and spotted him in the reflection, disabling his walkie talkie before taking him out. As he then rushed up the stairs, Skull caught him with his ropes and disabled his arms. However the Sonic Finger slipped off a boot and dropped a ball bearing which he caught with his toes, firing it into Skull's face. Teito managed to sneak up on him from behind and grabbed him in a headlock, but the Sonic Finger used Sonic Disassembling to separate Teito's right forearm. He then blasted Teito and Skull off the floor they were on, with Teito managing to warn Gally just before they fell through a roof below. The Sonic Finger found Gally alone on top of a large pipe overlooking the foundry and she surprised him by producing a ball bearing and taking a combat stance before knocking her walkie talkie off the pipe. When the sound of it falling reached them, they both fired simultaneously but their ball bearings smashed into each other, creating a blinding flash. Gally used the opportunity to swiftly close in and dismembered one of the Sonic Finger's arms when he tried to fire a second shot. He attempted to use Sonic Disassembling with his remaining arm but she smashed through his hand while at the same time driving her other hand through his chest. Commenting that it was perfect, the Sonic Finger then let himself fall from the pipe. Despite the injuries that they sustained, Gally's allies all survived. .]] ''Last Order'' The Sonic Finger was one of the many characters from Alita's past shown when Melchizedek, appearing as a giant avatar of Arthur Farrell, reached out to her consciousness after her ego was shattered and her Imaginos Body dissolved following Super Nova's Seca attack.Phase 62 References Category:Gunnm: Another Stories characters Category:Scrapyard residents Category:Cyborgs Category:Males